Ground rules
People you are not allowed to bash (this isn't entirely set in stone, and you can bash any characters but keep it to a minimum with these): #Spinner Mason #All of the Old Characters, except for a few (Emma: Formerly annoying bitch. Also, feel free to bash Mia.) #Riley Stavros #Chantay the Black #Holly J. HBIC #Adam Torres Characters recommended that you bash: #Eels Foolsgodlworthy #Drouchebag Torrres #Clurr Lusitania Edwards Note that this only applies to bashing within the articles. You can hate as much as you want in the comments as long as you don't break any of the below rules. Miscellaneous: Play NICE with each other ya'll! This is for fun and venting, NOT as a reason for more bitching and headaches. If this bothers you too much, then just avoid the site! No one's making you come here. ''The primary purpose of this Wiki is that it's a Degrassi site intended for people who really, really ''hate the way this show has turned out. It's amazing to vent like this. Rule of thumb: Have fun. Clarification: Disrespect or trolling of another user gets you BANNED. What trolling is not: #People disagreeing with you. #People coming up with a reason/argument as to why they disagree with you. #People coming up with a counterargument as to why they disagree with your disagreeing. #People coming up with a counterargument as to why they disagree with your counterargument. #People having an unpopular opinion. #People criticizing Drew. #People coming up with an argument as to why they hate Drew. #People criticizing Eli. #People coming up with an argument as to why they hate Eli. #People creating a blog post about why they hate the show. #People creating a blog post where people can freely hate on a certain character (even if that character is Drew or Eli). #People hating Zane. What trolling is: #Hit and run commenting: For example, if someone posts an argument, a "hit and run comment" would be if someone said, "Cool story bro," instead of coming up with a counterargument like an adult. #Ganging up on a lone user. #Any comment meant to harrass, devalue, eff with or bully another user. Don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what you're doing. #Pitching a mega bitch fit whenever someone says they don't like your favorite. By this I mean whenever someone says something negative about your favorite (such as Drew or Eli) you feel the need to go and defame their favorite like a little child. #Calling another person stupid for disagreeing with you. #Calling another person stupid for owning you in an argument. #'Changing the titles of pages so that we have to eff around with the redirect pages.' #Whining about freedom of speech whenever someone disagrees with you. #Posting pornographic images. #Do NOT import drama on a page. Idc how justified you are, just don't do it on a page. If you want to vent about it, maybe I could listen to you on chat, but just don't create a page or edit a page so they're on it. Apology I really do not want ot hurt anyone's feelings or back anyone into a corner because it's not right and I suffered under a lot of this on the main Wiki, so please move along if you'll be offended. Blocking If you feel I or someone else have gone overboard with a blocking, please get someone else to make your case on here or leave it on another Wiki. Also, no one is immune to these rules. If need be, I will block myself if I break them.